When Life Gives You Jerks
by nomsayin13
Summary: There's nothing wrong with a little competition, it's a normal part of life. What happens if that competition gets too far? That is when things get not-so-friendly. Imagine how deeply it can affect anyone who wants to start a business. Namely Sam and Flower. I do not own any of the Sonic franchise from the games to the anime. I do however own Sam and Flower.


**Big news: I wrote this story a while ago but put it off just so I can work on my other projects. And by that I mean the final part of the ghost story, which is almost finished. It's been a bit since I published anything so here ya go. **

**P.S. The diary entry was written by my sister. The rest by me**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I feel like looking back on the bad times. Just to show myself that life nowadays isn't as confusing as the farmer was back in the when._

_Life was super tiring and weird. I was tired because farmer made me work all day when I was about 5 or 6. He ignored me most of the time but when we did interact he seemed to have no interest in talking to me and often called me names. It was so horrible, and making tiny figurines with his face on a actually muscular figurine body. He sold the work I had done and never valued my talent. Yes, I had (and still) have talent at making small figurines. Geez, this is a really long diary entry, at least, for me. I feel like I'm in Dork Diaries right now._

_ Anyway, I was a really paranoid child. I was afraid of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and Leprechauns. Ok, I know, I know. A child afraid of holiday icons? Is probably what you're thinking. Trust me, if you thought that a random fat man that you didn't know was sneaking into YOUR house, you would be pretty scared too. You might also be haunted by visions of a giant bunny putting eggs (or as the farmer told me, bombs) in YOUR yard then leaving, you'd be REALLY scared. And leprechauns, fighting you over a pot of gold you might not even want, freaked me out most of all. Because of my paranoia, he finally had enough of me waking him up in the middle of the night so that he could protect me from the evil holiday icons. I did this so much that, when he finally had enough, started to stay up all night on holidays to have me sleep "for once." Or so he claimed. I think one of the reasons I did that was to annoy him. That process backfired by a lot when I figured out that makes him grumpier than usual. _

_In that old life, Monday was Crazyday, and Tuesday was A-Little-Bit-Better day. None of the days were as crazy as Crazyday, because the farmer would throw lots of axes at a single target: an apple. And the apple would be moved every Tuesday. On those days I stayed in the farm and pray the farmer didn't get more crazy ideas. _

_Although the farmer was apathetic (and very crazy), Sonic was always the sunshine after the rain (the rain being Crazyday). Sonic is a hedgehog, much like myself. Only he's blue and I'm purple. He's quick with a smart joke yet, not as sarcastic. Sometimes I can't believe that blue boy. How does he deal with people without sarcasm?!_

_After the rain came in the morning, Sonic was that rainbow that was caused by the only (kind of) joy I had in life. School. I know what you're thinking again. A child that found joy in school? Well yes I found joy in school. Not for some random reason like I love math (which I don't), but Sonic was in my class! You may think I was love sick but I…_

_Yeah, it probably was love sickness. Man, I can't believe I'm trying to hide my feelings from my own Diary… I am such a dork. _

Sam paused from writing in her journal for a moment; her hand felt a tad bit sore. The hedgehog admired her messy yet not that bad looking handwriting. Thank goodness Sam learned to read and write despite the bullying of other students and teachers alike. Sam then glanced over at the three finished yet uncolored figurines she created. Yes they remind her of the farmer yet they also remind her of herself; Sam's identity that developed through her experiences and travels throughout her life. Who knew that the very man who brought misery to Sam's world could at the same time bring joy? How ironic life can really be!

As Sam stood to her feet she noticed the shadow of her good small friend Flower Fox whose parents have yet to be found, her eyes glued to the amazing structures of the figurines. "They're not painted," she spoke her observation aloud.

"Yeah, well not yet anyways," the hedgehog replies. The hedgehog set her figurines aside gently on her bed. "What's up, Flower?"

Flower stroke her chin thoughtfully then gave a sheepish shrug. "I dunno but I was wondering if I could… you know, help you paint the things?"

"The figurines?"

"Yeah."

A brief moment of silence. "Okay."

_Later_

Sam and Flower worked all day on the figurines and most of the next day; by that time they made a total of thirty-two beautifully carved colored figurines. Sam's hands ached from all the carving while Flower's fingers displayed a messy rainbow. They two stopped and admired their work.

"They're pretty," breathed Flower.

Sam nodded. "We did a good job, but-" the hedgehog cut herself off.

"But what?"

"But what should we do with all these figurines we spent two days making?" (Isn't that what I just said?)

Flower frowned in thought. Then she instantly brightened up. "Maybe we can keep them!"

"All of them?"

Flower jumped up and down at the idea "We made all the figurines so it makes sense that we keep all of them to show we make a good team!"

Sam nodded in understanding, smiling as she thought of the idea. Suddenly she froze, staring at the white walls. Flower tugged at Sam's sleeve. "Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam snapped out of whatever thought she had and nodded. "Yeah but I have a better idea, if you're up for it."

The curious fox stared up at Sam like she was crazy. If she was not up for it? Has that hedgehog lost her mind? Of course she was up for it! "Of course I'm up for it!" (I said that already! Never mind... on with the story…)

_The very next day_

"Lemonade! Lemonade! Get your fresh ice cold lemonade here!"

"You can also get small gifts to give to your loved ones- homemade figurines of the Sonic team! Limited time offer!"

Sam and Flower stood side by side behind small boxes, stands that they made with a little help from Christopher Torndyke. Yes it could have been better (is that a spider right there?) but it was nicely decorated with pictures of Sonic and friends drawn by Samantha the Hedgehog and pictures of sun yellow lemons drawn by Flower Fox, so the girls weren't complaining. How could they when lines of thirsty or eager people lined up at the stands a mile long?

It all started with Vector the Crocodile (part time detective, full time news enthusiast) spreading the news of new stands opened for business, running through the city, shouting out the news to everyone ("Ow!", "Please keep it down sir", "Well excuuusssse you!"). Once everyone heard the news, ("We know we know will you please shush now?") people who are interested in obtaining a cold beverage or a small figurine of their own immediately took the rest of the day off work and lined up in hopes they could obtain them. The lines were swarmed with people with fistfuls of money and Sam yelling at these people to calm down.

Meanwhile a skinny guy and a stout man stood directly across the street, glaring at the two twin stands, looks of jealously burning in their eyes. The skinny guy was a red head with lots of freckles and grey blue eyes. He wore a green baseball hat, a white t-shirt and a plaid red shirt. The stout guy had mouse light brown hair a big bald spot laid right in the middle of his scalp. He wore a black collar shirt with a yellow plaid shirt over the black shirt. His grey eyes opened lazily, looking from this way…..to that way….this way…..and close. Open as slowly as he possibly can…

"I'm tellin' ya I'm tellin' ya we gotta do someting about them salespeople." The skinny guys interrupted his friend's thoughts.

The lazy guy turned his head over and gazed at the thin guy with sleepy eyes. "Mmmm? Oh, yeah," his memory sparked to life. "What we gonna do about it?"

The guy pointed his bone finger over to the stands with lines getting longer and longer by the minute. "We gotta get them people away from those stands so we can talk to 'em."

"Uhh who's 'em?"

The exasperated skinny guy facepalmed his forehead. He opened his mouth to lecture his partner when Vector came down the corner at that particular moment. The stout guy glanced over at the crocodile thumping on the sidewalk. "Is it just me or is it alligator season already?" the thin guy wonders.

"Dunno but maybe we can use 'im for a moment."

_More than a few moments later_

The girls stood behind their stands, watching the people run away from the stands like wild fire were spreading. Vector was just here and he got the customers away from the girls just as quick as they came. All with his latest big news ("It's alligator season!" "Aren't you an alligator?" "That's Big Croc to you Mister!") No one cared yet everyone was curious on where the alligators were spotted so off they went. The hedgehog and fox were very puzzled.

The two guys chose this moment to meet the two friends in person. Now the girls found themselves staring at the two guys twin name tags ("Hello my name is Ron" skinny guy, Hello my name is Don" stout guy). Ron spoke first. "Now y'all best cut out that sellin' business."

Sam blinked. "Um, why?"

"Cause we said so that's why. Y'all are stealin' our business."

"What business?" Flower asked.

The two guys pointed to a small Sporting Goods Store across the street called_ Ron and Don's Sporting Goods, it's open now y'all_. "Ohhh that business." Flower understood.

"That's right Miss that business. We don't take kindly to folks takin' our business like they has the right to."

"Yeah," the stout guy joined in. "Wha' he'd said."

"You ain't helpin' Don."

"Sorry."

"But we're not stealing anything," Sam protests. "All we're trying to do is-"

Before Sam could finish her sentence the Ron and Don took out their baseball bats and pounded the boxed stand until the stands looked like a colorful bent mess. Glasses, pitcher and wood stood out from the stands. The partners then walked away satisfied with their work, whistling merrily. Flower cried. Sam stared right at the two guys' direction. "What just happened?"

_Later_

Metal Sonic was vacuuming the floors of the mansion. Due to him being a robot, he didn't require a lot of breaks so long as he is charged every night and no, Ella is not replaced; she still works at the mansion. She and Metal Sonic take turns cleaning parts of the mansion (after all what kind of person would hire ONE maid to clean the ENTIRE mansion?). Back in Hello Sonic, Sonic made sure to report Sam's condition to the hospital and Tails. Tails decided that the team cannot afford the robot causing more damage to anyone so he reprogrammed Metal Sonic by altering his alignment from evil and hungry to be "the real Sonic" to good, polite and helpful. Now Metal Sonic is a co-maid next to Ella and often socializes with the residents. Sometimes he and Sonic race (Tails ensured Metal Sonic still had his old abilities. You never know when they may come in handy).

Just then Sam and Flower entered the house looking as sour as, well, lemons. They carried the remains of the stands Ron and Don destroyed and crates of lemonade and figurines the two created together. Metal Sonic was at the front door when they appeared and looked over his shoulder. "Greetings Sam and Flower."

"Hi," they both muttered.

"Is there something wrong?" The robot wanted to know, turning off the vacuum cleaner.

Flower glared at the bent cardboard boxes then answered. "Two guys took out their baseball bats and broked our stand!" Metal Sonic wasn't sure what Flower meant by that so he remained silent.

"What Flower meant to say is that two guys from across the street thought we were stealing their business and decided to end our businesses by breaking our stands," a frustrated Sam explained.

"With baseball bats?"

"With baseball bats yes," Sam confirmed.

The blue robot wiped the oil sweat from his forehead. "That is unfortunate."

The girls agreed. "And we don't know where else to go to keep our business going," Sam sighed. Both girls dropped the boxes, seeing no point in being careful with the materials.

Metal Sonic walked over to the boxes and examined them. He nodded carefully as a green beam scanned the packages. He made a soft whirling sound like a computer starting up. Then stopped. The girls leaned forward to check the helpful and once deadly robot. "Metal Sonic?"Flower inquired.

The robot sprang to life, beeps and boops singing, lights within his eyes turning from green back to red, his normal color. He cleared his metallic throat. "Samantha and Flower," he began. "I have a solution."

_The next day_

Sam and Flower stood once again at their individual stands, Sam selling figurines, Flower selling lemonade with the exact same boxes. This time though it was different. Both grinned from ear to ear awaiting Don and Ron. Sure enough there they were in front of them with their arms crossed. "Back for more, eh?" Ron asks.

"Yup," the girls nodded.

"Didn't we telled ya ta not take our business?"

"Yes yes you did," the purple hedgehog replies.

"An' didn't we destroy yer stands?" adds Don.

"Yes yes you did," the black fox echos.

Both men raised an eyebrow. "Ya'll are agreeing with us so easy." Ron notices.

Nearby someone hollered "Pizza pie!"

Don's eyes lit up. "Did somebody yell 'pizza pie'?!"

"Did somebody yell 'I need a butt kicking!?'" Sam hollered.

"I need a butt kicking?" Ron asked confused.

"Did somebody say 'big news?!'" Flower joined in.

"'Big news?'" echoed both men.

Suddenly Knuckles appeared from behind Sam's stand, upper cutting both men, sending them flying through the air, crashing through the glass headfirst. Suddenly Vector the Crocodile shot up, shouting "Big news! Bignewsbignewsbignewsbignews!" The large crocodile ran right across the street, (he looked both ways before he crossed) and ran all over the store, breaking everything with his monkey like arms. Once that was done, Vector ran right out, back to Sam and Flower and Knuckles. The girls laughed. Knuckles grinned amused.

While Ron and Don muttered incoherently among themselves, the girls thanked the echina and the crocodile. ("Wait til Es and Charmy hear 'bout this!"). Knuckles nodded and glided away, Vector ran off in a different direction ("Now I'm off to spread the news!") Metal Sonic stood up from Sam's stand and merely observed the two guys, now getting to their feet and escaping the store. "That was awesome!" Flower cried excited.

"You're brilliant Metal Sonic!" Sam agrees. "Those two guys won't be a problem anymore!"

"We can always assume," Metal Sonic nods.

"But," Flower starts. "Why Knuckles?"

"He is strong and can be of assistance when it comes to using implausible strength."

"Shouldn't he be watching the Master Emerald though?" Sam questions.

The trio look up as Eggman files by, his hover craft carrying the giant green emerald, an angry Knuckles flying right after him. "Darn you Eggman!"

"Maybe we shouldn't ask Knuckles for help next time," the purple hedgehog commented, mentally laughing at Knuckles's yelling.

"And not do businesses," Flower adds. "It's too complicated."

_You can say that again Flower. QOTS: Name some puzzles that are challenging _


End file.
